Fallin'
by Epik Wonder
Summary: Lola, a mysterious new student, transfers to Kiri and Narumi's school. Her amazing hair piques Narumi's interest, but the appearance of Iori scares her. The confusing events lead to more revelation later on. Written by same author of Memories of You. R/R


**Hello all! Yes, it's Epik Wonder again from Memories of You. I decided to start a new fanfic for Beauty Pop, one of my favorite mangas of all time! This time, I'll aim to make it at least 1,000 words for every single chapter. And I'll try to get chapters out every week or two, so be on the alert. (Don't forget to review!)**

**Also this time, instead of working alone, I've asked Ohime x3 to beta-read for me, and so far, she's done an amazing job. xD She offers me inspiration and encouragement all the time. (Go check her out! She's in my favorite authors section. Or, you can look her up in the "Search" box.)**

**Also, note that this is a prologue, I'm just letting you get used to a new character and a new fanfic as well as providing some background information and a hint of a mystery.**

**Anyway, enough rambling already. On to the fanfic!**

Her hair was slightly curly, dirty blonde with the perfect highlights. The bangs were gently swept to the right side. Her nails were perfectly manicured and painted a light pink. Her lips were the pink, shiny, and plump, contrasting with her glowing, light tan skin. She was the most amazing thing that walked through the door of the school. As boys drooled over her as she walked, the SP was standing at the end of the hallway, taking in the appearance of the new transfer student that graced their hallway.

"Who is she?" Kiri asked.

"She's the new transfer student from… America. Isn't that where your mom is, Kiri?" Kanako inquired. Kiri nodded and walked away. "Kiri-chan! Where are you going?"

"Back to sleep." Kanako chased after Kiri.

"What do you think, Narumi?" Ochiai asked, still staring at the new girl. There was no response. "Narumi?"

Narumi was already striding toward the girl, eyes shining. As the squealing crowd parted to let him pass, the beautiful—there's no other word for it—girl stopped to look, obviously curious about the handsome boy striding toward her.

"Welcome. I'm Shogo."

"Thank you. My name is Lola."

"Lola…"Narumi tested her name, but it came out more like "Luh-leh," Lola giggled, hiding her mouth with her delicate hand. Ochiai examined her from head to toe. Not a hair was out of place, not a thread on her clothes was too long or too short. But there was something about her… He stepped up beside Narumi.

"Welcome, Miss Lola, to our school. We will do our best to—"

"Hey!" Kei exclaimed, cutting off Ochiai. Ochiai coughed. "I like your nails." Kei said, offering her a lollipop from his pocket. Lola smiled and thanked him, but declined the candy. Fangirls lined along the hallway squealed.

"I'll take your candy, Kei-chan!"

"No, I will!"

"No, me!"

As they jostled each other, another member of the SP showed up.

"**Good morning, beautiful ladies**." Iori said to the pretty girls in the hallway as he floated up beside Kei, Narumi, and Ochiai. He immediately froze up when he saw who the three boys were talking to. "…Lola?"

Lola paused for a second before quickly asking, "Who is this?" She looked away from Iori's shocked face to Narumi's confused one.

"That's Iori. Iori Minamoto."

"Lola, I like you hair." Kei said.

"Thanks." She said hurriedly. She hugged the books that she was holding closer to her chest and walked quickly down the hallway to the office with her head down.

The four boys stood there silently as the crowd closed in again, some following the new girl, some vying to get Narumi's attention, some to class.

Ochiai stayed behind, staring behind at the new girl. There was something strange about her…No, it wasn't her insanely beautiful face or body. And no, it wasn't her clothes either…Ochiai narrowed his eyes. Suddenly, the thought hit him. That was it. Her eyes.

xXxXxXx

"Interesting…So…it's Iori Minamoto isn't it?"

"Yessir."

"I understand. Just remember your goal…You are excused for now…"

"Yessir." As Lola stepped out from the man's spacious study, she nearly threw up. How could life be so cruel to her?

xXxXxXx

Narumi plopped down beside Kiri in the classroom and looked up at the ceiling.

"Oi, Mussy head."

"Wha du ya wan?" mumbled the half asleep girl. Kiri's head was flat on her desk, making her words nearly unintelligible.

"What do you think of the new girl?" There was no response. "Mussy head?" He looked down. Kiri was fast asleep. Narumi smiled gently. She looked so serene and calm sleeping… Not that she wasn't when she was awake

xXxXxXx

"Hey…Iori. What's between you and the new girl, Lola?" Kei asked as he chomped down on a bag of chips.

"Lola…Uh-uh, nothing. Nothing at all." Iori replied quickly. He looked the other way, spilling some of the rose perfume he had been pouring into a pretty perfume bottle.

"Who's that for?"

Iori looked surprised. "The perfume?" Kei nodded. "A…close friend." He looked pained. Kei offered him some potato chips, but Iori ran away, crying "**No! Chips make fat! No!**"

xXxXxXx

Ochiai was in his room. He was sitting in his big, usually comfy seat. But today, something was tugging at his mind, preventing him from resting.

"Lola…" The new girl was certainly enchanting, no doubt. Ochiai thought about what he had realized earlier that day. It was her eyes. Her eyes were a lovely shade of light azure, how the sky looked like on a beautiful sunny day. But when she had spotted Narumi, her eyes had turned a dark metallic sapphire, almost a look of hunger.

Ochiai tried to shake the image of her from his mind but failed. He immediately reached for his laptop, which was like a pacifier to him. He flipped it open and clicked on the Internet. He typed "Lola" and "haircutting" in a search engine. Nothing came up. He couldn't believe it. Technology had never failed him. He reassured himself by making an appointment with himself in the library tomorrow.

Ochiai shuddered. He was shaken, but what really frightened him were the new feelings growing inside of him…

**Yes, I know it was amazingly short. That's why this is only the prologue. Thanks for reading as always! Reviews are welcomed because they help me to become a better writer, and they always make me starry-eyed...Anyway, I love all of you and see you again in Chapter Uno!**


End file.
